In various applications, electrical signals (such as power and/or data signals) are transferred from a source to one or more electrical devices. For example, an interior cabin of an aircraft includes numerous signs, displays, and the like that receive power and/or data signals in order to operate.
Typically, an electrical device secured within an internal cabin of an aircraft is connected to surface mounted or embedded electrical wiring. In short, the electrical device is connected to a source of power or data through wiring, circuits, conduits, raceways, and/or the like. Wiring is typically routed from the electrical device to the source. In general, wiring is routed to and connected to each electrical device within an internal cabin. In some instances, portions of panels are removed to accommodate and route wiring to devices mounted on the panels.
As can be appreciated, in order to accommodate the various electrical devices onboard an aircraft, large amounts of electrical wiring may be used. During manufacture of the aircraft, the processes of connecting the electrical devices to the wiring, and routing the wiring through the aircraft are typically time and labor intensive. Moreover, the wiring, associated routing infrastructure, and attachment hardware add weight and complexity to the aircraft, which may decrease fuel efficiency during operation.